Field
Example embodiments relate to system-on-chips and, more particularly, to system-on-chips, and operation methods for the same, which divide and manage a nonvolatile memory area according to functions and inputs and outputs encrypted data having a security level suitable for each of the divided nonvolatile memory areas.
Description of Related Art
Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when the supply of power is interrupted. Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when the supply of power is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, magnetic RAM (MRAM), phase-change RAM (PRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Of these, MRAM is being studied as a next-generation memory due to its relatively high operating speed, relatively low power consumption, and non-volatility.